Um Natal Especial
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura pensa em Shaoran durante um passeio no parque na véspera de Natal. De repente, as coisas começam a acontecer rápido demais.


Olá a todos. Este foi, na verdade, o primeiro fanfic que escrevi. Como queria revisá-lo e o tempo foi passando, passando, passando... e veio o Carnaval, a Páscoa e nada do fanfic ficar pronto, eu mandei os outros primeiro. Mas aí vai o fic de Natal. Eu sei que sou prolixa e que os meus outros fics são melhores do que este, pelo menos na minha opinião, mas este foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo do gênero. 

Boa leitura.

UM NATAL ESPECIAL

Por Fabi

Legenda:

" " = falando

' ' = pensando

Sakura estava no parque, pensando consigo mesma: 'O Natal está chegando e não existe mais o perigo das cartas Clow porque eu capturei todas elas e as transformei em cartas Sakura. Oh! Como eu amo esta sensação de paz e liberdade. Eu estou tão feliz! Yukito não lembra de ser Yue, e o Li.... meu querido Shaoran. Sim, eu chamei ele pelo nome várias vezes, mas nem mesmo Tomoyo sabe disso. Bem, eu estou tão feliz por que ele não retornou a Hong-Kong. Eu vim a ser quem eu sou porque ele sempre me defendeu nas batalhas e mostrou que se importava comigo nos combates. Em abril é meu 19º aniversário, e há muito tempo eu percebi que eu somente tive uma paixonite de criança pelo Yukito. Bem, eu também percebi que só por causa disso eu quase perdi meu único e verdadeiro amor. Ai, Tomoyo vem vindo.'

"Oi, TOMOYO!"

"Oh! Sakura, me desculpe por estar atrasada."

"Tudo bem, você sempre chega primeiro, e esperar por você me deu tempo de pensar em algumas coisas."

"Então, onde nós vamos? Será que vou ter a chance de filmar a grande Sakura em ação? Estou louca para testar minha câmera nova."

"Ai, Tomoyo, será que dava para esquecer de me filmar hoje, por favor. Nós só vamos comprar presentes para papai, Touya, Yukito e Shaoran."

"Claro que não. Eu não posso perder nada que acontece na vida da minha personagem favorita. Presente pro Li, hein? Então você decidiu falar a ele sobre seu amor?" 

"Hã?"

"Oh, de fato faz muito tempo que eu sei o que você sente pelo Li..."

O queixo de Sakura cai. "Como... Como você soube?"

"Eu sou sua melhor amiga e eu te conheço muito bem e eu vejo como seus olhos brilham quando alguém menciona ele ou se você vê ele e..." Sakura estava olhando para sua melhor amiga com os olhos arregalados, pensando: 'Sim, ela é um pouco estranha, mas ela sempre me observa muito... será que eu dei tanta bandeira assim? Certo, eu devia ter contado a ela antes.'

"Tomoyo, eu quero fazer isto sozinha, portanto eu não quero uma mão nisso. Eu só estou com um pouco de medo de contar a ele. E se ele não gostar de mim?"

"Sakura, como você pode ter medo? Você é forte e magnífica, é tão poderosa..."

'Oh não... aqui vamos nós de novo', pensa Sakura, 'quando ela começa com seu 'a mais corajosa garota Sakura,' eu sei que ela irá pegar sua câmara de vídeo e começará a me filmar. E ela é sempre assim, mesmo sendo minha prima. A minha mãe e a dela são primas em primeiro grau, o que faz de nós primas em 2º. Eu amei a idéia de sermos primas... mas algumas vezes ela é uma garota um tanto incomum.'

"Como pode ele não te amar... Sakura, você está me ouvindo?"

'O que ela estava dizendo', Sakura fala consigo mesma, 'eu acho que eu não prestei atenção.' "Você pode repetir?"

"Eu disse: como pode o Li não amar você?"

"Tomoyo..."

"Diga-me uma coisa. Por que ele age estranho sempre que você está por perto, ou porque ele fica tão esquisito quando você sorri para ele ou fala com ele, ou porque ele sai correndo quase batendo o recorde mundial de corrida? E porque você acha que Meiling voltou para Hong-Kong?"

"Porque ela tinha saudades dos pais?"

"Não, porque ela sabia que não tinha a menor chance com o Li. Ela sabia que o Li te ama muito."

'Oh, Deus!', pensa Tomoyo, 'Eu realmente amo ela, mas algumas vezes ela não entende que se ela quer alguma coisa ela tem que procurá-la, tem que deixar de ser cega para o que está ao seu redor, tem que lutar por ela. A mesma coisa aconteceu com as cartas Clow, ela sempre disse que ela não poderia capturá-las, mas agora ela é a mestra delas e até as transformou em cartas Sakura'

"Tomoyo eu não acho isso, você sabe que ele não gosta de mim; e isto por causa das cartas Clow, ele me odeia, tudo porque eu fiz ele falhar em sua missão... Oh! Se ao menos o Kero não tivesse feito de mim a Card Captor..."

"Você nunca teria encontrado Shaoran Li!"

"Bem, talvez você esteja certa, mas eu ainda acho que ele não gosta de mim."

Então Tomoyo pensa consigo mesma: 'Ufa! Ela é tão cega quanto ao que o Li sente, e pensar que aquele pobre rapaz está quase morrendo atrás dela, só falta beijar o chão onde ela pisa.'

"Certo, faz de conta que eu acredito..." 'Eu irei trocar de assunto', pensa Tomoyo, 'mas que ela não pense que eu não trarei este a tona de novo.'

"O que, Tomoyo?"

"Nós vamos ao Shopping comprar os presentes?"

"Claro, adoro Shoppings. Vamos no que abriu agora na cidade."

"Que bom! É uma ótima escolha."

'Ela realmente se importa com o Li', pensa Tomoyo olhando para sua melhor amiga, 'eu acho que ela irá me pedir para ajudá-la a escolher um presente para ele. Bem, aqui estamos nós, este lugar é lindo.'

As duas garotas entram em várias lojas procurando em volta por presentes bonitos e decentes para o pai e o irmão de Sakura, e para Yukito e Shaoran. Então alguma coisa capturou os olhos de Sakura e ela entendeu que aquilo era o presente perfeito para o seu Shaoran. Naquele momento alguém entrou na loja em que elas estavam e olhou em volta, procurando por alguma coisa. Tomoyo, que estava com Sakura, olha em volta e vê Shaoran Li procurando algo. Então ela sussurra para sua amiga:

"Sakura, se você olhar em volta, você verá algo que te deixará muito feliz..."

Sakura olhou na direção que Tomoyo estava indicando e percebeu que ela estava falando sobre Li, e ela estava comprando um presente para ele. Ai! Ai! Ai! O que ela faria agora? Ela olha para Tomoyo e entrega a ela o presente para Shaoran, dizendo: "Compre isto por mim... Eu irei falar com ele para que ele não perceba, certo?"

"Certo."

'Ugh!' Resmunga Li angustiado. 'O que eu posso comprar para aquela garota... eu odeio todo este espírito de Natal, eu nunca comprei coisa alguma e minha família nunca fez nada para celebrar isto. Eu não gosto disto, mas por Sakura.... bem, eu acho que eu escolherei um presente, ela é sempre tão gentil, como um anjo. E tem um olhar tão bonito...'

"Oi, Li."

Ele se vira para ver quem está lhe chamando, apesar de saber apenas uma única garota na cidade tem aquela voz, e quando se virou encontrou dois olhos verde-esmeralda e um sorriso brilhante... ele não sabe o que dizer. "Oi, Sakura."

"Então, você veio aqui comprar presentes?"

"Sim, hã, não."

"Sim ou não?"

'Ai', pensa Li, 'o que eu posso dizer?'

"Não, estou só passando o tempo olhando as vitrines."

'Oh não', ele pensa desesperado, 'isso soou falso até para mim, eu espero que ela não tenha percebido. Eu sou tão tonto e sempre fico confuso quando Sakura está por perto...'

"Olhando vitrines? Eu nunca achei que você perdesse tempo olhando vitrines, você parece sempre tão ocupado, se eu soubesse já teria te convidado para fazer compras comigo e Tomoyo."

'Eu sabia disso', Li fica todo vermelho, 'ela percebeu, eu odeio mentir para ela, mas eu não posso falar a ela que 'Eu vim comprar o seu presente'. Fazer compras com ela e Tomoyo... isto seria um pesadelo. Bem, mas não posso negar que passar o dia com Sakura seria o máximo, claro que sem Tomoyo e aquela câmera por perto. Certo, vamos lidar com isto friamente... se eu puder, eu estou tão nervoso.'

"Não precisa se incomodar, eu apenas iria atrapalhar vocês."

"Você nunca nos incomodaria."

'Ela está sorrindo para mim', ele vibra, 'isto me faz querer sair voando, meu coração não agüenta isso... e ela ama Yukito, eu não tenho chance com ela. Já sei, tive uma idéia.'

"Sakura... se não for te atrapalhar, você iria comigo tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente?"

"Eu amaria isto, mas estou com Tomoyo, ela está comprando presentes."

"Sakura, você pode ir com ele tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente, se quiser, porque eu preciso escolher um presente para você, e você sabe, eu não quero que você veja... oh, oi Li." 'E eu também estou louca para filmar isto.' Tomoyo adiciona para si mesma silenciosamente.

"Oi, Tomoyo."

'Ela está sempre me ajudando a ficar sozinho com Sakura.', percebe Li.

"Certo, Tomoyo, me ligue pelo nosso telefone quando tiveres terminado."

"Certo, Sakura, eu ligo. Vá!"

Sakura está saindo e Li a segue, e quando passa por Tomoyo...

"Obrigado."

"Li... antes do Natal ela será sua. E agora vá!"

Ele sorri e vai para onde Sakura o está esperando.

'Tomoyo é genial!' Pensa Sakura. 'Ela sempre sabe o que fazer, mas agora ela ficou sozinha. Shaoran está sorrindo? Ele normalmente não sorri, mas quando ele faz isto, eu me derreto toda. Eu gostaria de saber porque ele não sorri mais, pois o seu sorriso é tão bonito.... então eu acho que é muita sorte ver este sorriso. Onde será que nós vamos?'

"Obrigada por me convidar. Então, onde nós vamos?"

Sakura se surpreende: 'Eu estou vendo direito ou Shaoran está nervoso? Não pode ser por minha causa... aqui vamos nós de novo, hoje é meu dia de sonhar.'

"Eu... eu não sei... nós podemos ir ali, é muito bonito, não?"

"Onde?"

Sakura se vira e vê um lindo café.

"Aquele um... com um Papai Noel."

"OOOOOOOh, é lindo! Sim, eu adoraria ir lá."

Agora foi a vez de Shaoran se surpreender. 'Ela gostou do que eu escolhi? E ela sorriu, ela está tão entusiasmada com a minha idéia, eu fiz ela feliz. Só vendo ela tão cheia de viva está me fazendo sorrir, um dia... eu direi a ela que eu a amo, e que ela é todo o meu mundo. Agora ela está olhando para mim:' "Podemos ir, Sakura?"

"Claro... Shaoran."

'Ela disse meu nome!!!!!' Festeja Li. 'Humm, eu quero sentar em um canto onde nós possamos ver tudo mas onde ninguém possa nos ver. Oh, aquele é o lugar perfeito.'

"Sakura, veja! Ali tem um lugar."

"Sim, vamos."

'Ela é tão graciosa', ele pensa, 'eu nunca poderei parar de olhar para ela e seus olhos verde-esmeralda.'

"Escolha seu lugar, Sakura."

"Obrigada, Shaoran."

Então eles se sentam um em frente do outro, e agora não sabiam o que dizer, Li sabia apenas que não podia dizer 'você é tão bonita, parece um anjo para mim'. E nenhum dos dois percebeu uma jovem escondida perto dali com uma filmadora na mão.

Logo depois que os dois se acomodaram, chegou o garçom.

"Nós queremos chocolate quente, por favor."

Li olha para o garçom e vê que é Touya Kinomoto, o irmão mais velho de Sakura. 'Droga', pensa ele, 'porque nós tivemos que encontrá-lo agora?' Ele escuta a voz de Sakura: "Touya, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Sakura, esqueceu que eu trabalho meio turno aqui, por causa da faculdade? Então, vejo que você tem companhia."

"E eu penso que você sabe quem ele é. E Touya, não é do seu interesse com quem eu estou passeando. Pode nos trazer o chocolate agora?"

"Sim, e você, rapaz chinês, se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha irmã, você está morto."

'Ai', pensa Li, 'porque eu escolhi este lugar. Eu sou tão estúpido...'

"Li, está tudo bem, ele não é mau, apenas mal-humorado. Mas entenda, ele ainda não percebeu que eu não sou mais a garotinha que eu costumava ser..."

"Tudo bem, Sakura, eu entendi, e eu entendo ele também." 'Claro que ele tem que proteger uma irmã tão linda...'

'Eu espero que Touya não o assuste', pensa Sakura, 'porque isto poderá ser o fim para mim. Eu espero que não... eu preciso rezar...Deus, por favor, faça com que Shaoran goste de mim!' "Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo pela maneira que meu irmão agiu, mas ele é deste jeito. Então, onde você irá celebrar o Natal?"

"Eu ficarei em casa."

"Eu espero que seja um Natal branco, com muita neve. Ei! Mas em casa você ficará sozinho!"

"E daí?"

"No Natal você precisa estar com a sua família, e com as pessoas com as quais você se importa!" Sakura percebe que ele olha pela janela... sobre o que ele estará pensando? Agora ele se vira para ela de novo.

"Eu sei, Sakura, mas veja, minha infância na China foi muito diferente de tudo o que você vivenciou aqui. Minha família sempre se apegou muito as tradições. Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe é a grande sacerdotisa em nossa família, com enormes poderes mágicos, e minhas irmãs também, elas queriam que eu me tornasse o mestre das cartas Clow, que sempre estiveram em minha família desde sua criação, ninguém sabia como haviam sumido, até que nós soubemos que tudo foi armado pelo próprio Clow. Minha família sempre quis que eu fosse o novo mestre das cartas, mas eu sabia todo o tempo que apenas uma pessoa que fosse escolhida pelo destino, e pelo Clow, poderia se tornar o mestre ou a mestra. E desde a primeira vez que eu vi você, eu sabia que não poderia te derrotar porque seus poderes são e sempre serão mais fortes que os meus, apesar de você não saber como utilizá-los na época, mas depois vim a entender que você era a pessoa destinada a ser a nova mestra das cartas. Então você veja, eu não posso voltar para casa porque eu falhei em minha missão, e minha mãe e irmãs não entenderiam, então eu não tenho escolha a não ser ficar aqui."

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, Shaoran, você..."

"Aqui, maninha, está seu chocolate quente, e este é o seu, moleque!"

'Oh não. Porque meu irmão é tão malvado', se desespera Sakura, 'ele sempre aparece quando eu quero falar alguma coisa com Shaoran.'

"Sakura, eu acho que Tomoyo está esperando por você, e eu lembrei que preciso comprar alguma coisa lá para casa. Eu estou feliz porque você veio comigo tomar uma xícara de chocolate. Eu estou realmente feliz."

"Oh, está tudo certo Li."

"Te vejo outra hora, princesa!"

'Ele me chamou de princesa', vibra Sakura, 'e antes quando ele me chamou de Sakura de um jeito tão doce... bem, aí está Tomoyo!'

"Tomoyo, Tomoyooooo, eu estou aqui."

"Ora, Sakura, vejo que você está feliz. O que aconteceu?" 'Faz de conta que eu não sei e que não filmei nada.'

"Tomoyo, você precisa me ajudar, hoje a noite eu irei contar a ele meus sentimentos!"

"Fico muito feliz, Sakura, então você precisa usar o novo vestido que eu fiz para você!"

"Eu espero que não seja um daqueles vestidos meio.... diferentes."

"Não, não, é um vestido de Mamãe Noel."

"Ótimo, eu precisava de algo como isto! Você é genial Tomoyo.... e eu usarei as cartas Sakura Neve e Brilho para fazer isto mais romântico!"

Véspera de Natal

'Ela está tão bonita nesse vestido', pensa Tomoyo, 'eu preciso filmar isto': "Eu estou pronta, Sakura, você pode fazer nevar!" 

"Libertem-se, cartas Sakura e espalhem seus poderes pelo céu, fazendo deste um brilhante Natal branco e iluminando meu caminho até a casa do meu amado! Neve! Brilho!"

'Ela esta realmente linda. Eu me lembro de quando ela era só uma menina, e era só a Card Captor, não a mestra. Quando ela estiver mais velha, ela será uma visão, eu estou certa.' Pensa consigo mesma Tomoyo.

Li está olhando pela janela e vê a neve: 'Está nevando, mas esta não é uma neve normal, ela é muito intensa e está brilhando. Sakura está usando a carta Neve e a carta Brilho. É Sakura do lado de fora da janela? Sim, estou certo, ela está usando um vestido vermelho, um vestido de Mamãe Noel, e ela está com seu báculo em sua mão, ela está sorrindo... Meu Deus, eu não posso mais me controlar, tenho que beijá-la.'

'Ele está olhando para baixo, ele está surpreso', observa Sakura, 'o que ele está fazendo? Ele não.... sim, ele está' "Shaoran, você está louco, saltando desta maneira da janela, você poderia se ferir e..." Mas ela nunca terminou as palavras que ela queria dizer ao seu amado, porque com um movimento rápido, Shaoran a abraça, e a beija como se não existisse o amanhã. Quando o beijo termina, eles ficam em silêncio para não arruinar o momento mágico que ambos criaram. Ele olha para ela e vê que ela está tremendo, então ele a leva para o seu apartamento e finalmente ela começa a falar: "Shaoran eu vim aqui contar a você o que eu sinto, eu quero dizer a você que eu realmente te amo, e muito!"

Sakura foi interrompida pelos macios lábios de Shaoran tocando os seus de novo. Ele segurou sua cabeça em suas mãos, e acariciou seu rosto. Ela lentamente colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e relaxou na tranqüilidade do beijo. Ela podia sentir o calor do fogo, e o de Shaoran, e ela estava muito feliz. Mas o beijo teve que terminar por falta de ar. E na paz daquele abraço Shaoran, pela primeira vez, falou: "E eu te amo, minha querida Sakura, eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi na escola, me olhando com estes seus belos olhos verdes... e eu me lembro da nossa primeira batalha, contra a carta Clow Trovão, quando você estava vestida como uma gatinha. Mas eu não sabia disso naquele primeiro momento. E quando naquele grande carvalho, lá no templo Tsukimini, você me falou sobre sua paixão por Yukito, eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes.... e eu não sabia porque. Mas, pouco tempo depois, eu entendi que eu tive ciúmes porque eu te amava."

"Oh, Shaoran... você não sabe o quanto eu sofri olhando para você e Meiling, porque eu pensava que você estava apaixonado por ela e eu não poderia ficar com você, mas então ela retornou a China e..."

"Shhhh, eu estou feliz porque você me contou seus sentimentos, este é o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ganhar.... você sabe que esta foi a única coisa que eu sempre desejei ter?"

"Estou feliz por poder te dar isto..."

"Oh, Sakura...."

E os dois mergulham em outro beijo apaixonado, Sakura passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Shaoran, e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, e se perderam em um beijo macio, quente e doce como nenhum deles imaginou que seria possível. E foram chegando cada vez mais perto um do outro, maravilhados com as sensações que eles sentiam ao estarem finalmente um nos braços do outro, depois de reprimirem seu amor por tantos anos.

Shaoran começa a sentir o fogo do desejo correndo por dentro de si, sentindo o corpo perfumado de Sakura junto ao seu, e sabe que tem que quebrar aquele momento enquanto ele ainda tem um pouco de auto-controle. Ele se afasta de Sakura, e ela geme em protesto.

"Por que parou com o beijo?"

Shaoran fica vermelho, mas sabe que tem que explicar a Sakura, pois não quer terminar com sua felicidade, agora que eles finalmente estavam juntos.

"Sakura, eu adorei ouvir seus sentimentos, e fiquei muito feliz em te dizer o que sinto. Quando te beijei, eu achei que tinha morrido e ido para o céu pois, para mim, tu és um anjo. Mas você deve se lembrar das aulas do colégio, aquelas em que toda a turma ficava vermelha, sobre o que acontece quando um homem e uma mulher se desejam muito..."

"Sim, eu me lembro", disse ela corando.

"Meu amor por você, Sakura, é eterno, tenho certeza disso, eu quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre, mas se eu continuar te beijando desse jeito, sentindo teu corpo grudado ao meu, eu não vou poder mais me controlar, e acho que não esperarei até nossa noite de núpcias para te ter em meus braços por toda a noite, para poder beijar todo o teu corpo, te acariciar por inteiro, me entregar para ti de corpo e alma. Entendestes?" Termina Shaoran, mais vermelho que uma pimenta.

Sakura fica pensativa. Ela sabe exatamente sobre o que Shaoran estava falando, ela também sentiu o desejo queimando em seu corpo. Então ela faz uma simples pergunta:

"Shaoran, você falou em noite de núpcias. Devo entender que nós iremos nos casar um dia?"

"Sim, se você quiser, se você me aceitar como marido. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que te ter como esposa, ficando ao meu lado pelo resto da vida." Ele fala timidamente. Então sussurra no ouvido dela: "Eu sei que é meio cedo, só descobrimos que nos amamos hoje, mas fazem tantos anos que te amo. Casa comigo?"

E ele vê Sakura abrir o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia visto nela desde que a conheceu. Lágrimas de felicidade começaram a cair dos olhos dela, pois ela ouviu a frase que queria ouvir desde que era uma menina. Então ela procurou colocar todo o seu sentimento em uma única frase: "Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz neste mundo do que ser sua esposa!"

Shaoran pegou sua mão e a beijou, dizendo: "Hoje eu não tenho uma aliança para te dar, pois eu nunca ia adivinhar que o meu maior desejo, o meu maior sonho iria se realizar, mas eu prometo que amanhã te darei a aliança, que será o símbolo de nossa promessa de casamento."

"Venha passar o Natal lá em casa, Shaoran, não posso te deixar aqui sozinho amanhã, eu te amo tanto."

"Eu vou, e vou te pedir em casamento para o seu pai, se você permitir." Então ele lembra de um detalhe. "Touya não vai gostar nada de saber disso."

"Ele terá que se conformar, pois eu não quero me separar de ti, pense ele o que pensar. Se quiseres, podes falar com papai. Ele gosta muito de ti, desde aquela vez em que te interessastes pela aula dele lá no colégio."

E eles se beijam apaixonadamente de novo. Então eles se despedem e Sakura vai para casa, pensando na felicidade encontrada naquela noite.

Shaoran vai para o seu quarto, ainda sem acreditar que Sakura o amava e iria se tornar sua esposa. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz, e passou a noite imaginando a aliança que ele iria comprar para Sakura na manhã seguinte, em como faria o pedido ao pai dela, na cara do Touya quando soubesse que sua irmãzinha iria se casar com o "moleque chinês", e tecendo sonhos para o futuro; seu futuro junto de Sakura, a mulher que ele ama mais do que a própria vida.

Sakura entrou discretamente pela janela do seu quarto, e encontrou Kero a esperando: "Onde você esteve?" Ela simplesmente responde: "No paraíso". E se deita na sua cama sonhando acordada com o futuro, deixando um certo guardião muito confuso.

Dia de Natal

Shaoran pulou cedo da cama, para falar a verdade, ele estava tão excitado que quase não dormiu aquela noite. Tomou um banho, tomou seu café da manhã e foi procurar a aliança de Sakura, pois as lojas só abriam pela manhã e ele queria algo especial, como o que havia sonhado aquela noite. Ele entrou em várias lojas, mas nada o agradava. Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças quando viu a vitrine de uma outra loja. E ele encontrou o que queria. Aquela aliança era perfeita para Sakura. Ele entrou na loja, para comprá-la e também uma para ele, para que todos vissem e ele pudesse dizer que era noivo daquele lindo anjo. Depois, com o pacote com a aliança embaixo do braço, ele foi para casa se arrumar e esperar pela hora de ir ver sua amada.

Sakura também levantou cedo, e ficou cantarolando pelo quarto antes de ir para o banheiro tomar seu banho. Kero olhava para ela muito espantado, pois normalmente ela tinha dificuldade em acordar, e se levantava cedo nunca estava com um humor tão bom. Ele ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido para ela estar tão feliz.

Sakura terminou de se arrumar e desceu para tomar seu café. Touya estranhou quando não a ouviu descendo a escada como sempre e disse quando a viu: "Hoje a monstrenga está menos espalhafatosa que nos outros dias."

Sakura ouviu seu irmão, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. Ela estava tão feliz com o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, se sentindo tão leve, que nada, nem mesmo Touya, iria estragar sua alegria.

Touya estranhou que sua irmã não brigasse com ele a simples menção da palavra 'monstrenga' como sempre fazia, e ficou imaginando o que a teria deixado com tão bom humor. 'Eu espero que não tenha sido nada com aquele moleque', pensou.

Então o telefone tocou. Sakura correu a atender no seu quarto, achando que era o Li, mas escutou a voz da Tomoyo. 

"E então, Sakura, o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Nem te conto, estou tão feliz."

"O Li também te ama, não?"

"Sim, e muito. Olha, Tomoyo, não quero falar disso por telefone, pois alguém pode escutar e estragar a surpresa de hoje a noite."

"Estás falando do Touya? Que surpresa, Sakura, agora me deixastes curiosa?"

"Te conto depois. Sim, estava falando do Touya, e também do Kero." "O que tem eu?" Este gritou.

"Sakura, também queria perguntar uma coisa. Para falar bem a verdade, quero te fazer um pedido."

"Fala, Tomoyo."

"Será que eu, a mamãe e mais um outro amigo nosso podemos passar o Natal aí?"

"Amigo? Eu conheço?"

"Sim, ia ser surpresa, mas já que perguntastes, quero levar o Eriol, que acabou de chegar na cidade."

"Que bom, estava com saudades dele. Claro, podem vir. O Yukito vem também, assim como a professora Mizuki e adivinha quem mais?"

"O Li?"

"Na mosca. Vou avisar o papai. Espero que ele e sua mãe não se estranhem."

"Não se preocupe, ela prometeu se comportar."

"Até a noite, Tomoyo."

"Até a noite, Sakura."

Sakura desceu as escadas correndo e foi avisar seu pai sobre os visitantes para a noite.

"Papai!"

"Sim, filha!"

"O senhor não se importa se vier mais gente para a noite?"

"Não, já que me avisastes agora, eu tenho tempo de fazer mais comida. É bom ter a casa cheia. Quem mais vem?"

"A Tomoyo, a mãe dela, e dois amigos."

"Sonomi vem aqui? É claro que não fico bravo, vocês precisam mesmo ter mais contato com a família de sua mãe. Fico feliz com isto."

"Ah, papai, o senhor é tão bom, eu te amo muito, sabia?"

"Também te amo, minha filha."

"Queres ajuda para fazer o jantar? Pode contar comigo. E, papai, antes que eu me esqueça, hoje a noite terei uma surpresa para o senhor, espero que fique tão feliz como eu fiquei."

"Então vou esperá-la com ansiedade."

E Sakura começa a ajudar seu pai com a comida. Ela quer que Shaoran tenha uma ótima ceia. Pensando nisso, fez um bolo de chocolate para sobremesa, pois sabia que ele adora chocolate.

Finalmente chega a noite, e os convidados começam a chegar, todos muito felizes que aquele seria um Natal branco, pois havia nevado na noite anterior. Sakura sorriu consigo mesma, feliz por ter feito a neve.

O primeiro a chegar foi o Yukito, com uma sacola cheia de presentes. Em seguida chegou a professora Mizuki, trazendo presentes e um doce, e sorrindo muito para Sakura, cochichou no ouvido dela: "Parabéns pelo noivado. Não se preocupe, não vou estragar a surpresa. E pode deixar que eu seguro o Touya"

Sakura não se assustou, pois sabia que os poderes mágicos da professora permitiam que ela visse o futuro.

Então chega Shaoran. Ele e Sakura ficam loucos para se abraçar e se beijar, mas sabiam que teriam que esperar um pouco. Touya, quando o vê, fica resmungando 'o que este moleque faz aqui?' O pai deles diz para ele que Sakura o convidou pois ele ia passar o Natal sozinho, já que sua família estava em Hong-Kong.

Então chega Tomoyo, sua mãe e Eriol, com muitos presentes.

Shaoran faz uma enorme careta quando vê Eriol. Este chega perto dele e diz: "Não se preocupe, não sou seu rival pelo amor de Sakura, eu amo outra pessoa." E Shaoran se acalmou um pouco. Ele ainda não havia esquecido como Eriol cortejava Sakura na escola.

Como todos já chegaram, eles começam a comer aquela ceia deliciosa que Sakura e o pai fizeram. Sakura guarda um pouco da comida e dos doces para o Kero e discretamente vai levar, junto com os presentes que ela e Tomoyo compraram para ele: uma enorme caixa de doces e um novo jogo de vídeo-game. Ele fica muito feliz.

Então chega a hora de trocarem os presentes. Sakura e Shaoran se olham. Eles sabem que está chegando a hora de contar a todos sobre o futuro casamento deles, e de fazer o pedido oficial ao pai dela.

Tomoyo estava muito feliz gravando tudo, ela tinha uma intuição de que aquela seria uma noite especial para sua grande amiga Sakura, e ela não queria perder nada.

Todos distribuíram seus presentes. Shaoran adorou o presente que Sakura deu a ele. Era um lindo quadro de um lobo rodeado de flores de cerejeira. 'Somos eu e ela', pensou, 'eu sou o lobo, como meu nome mesmo diz e ela é as flores, tal qual o nome dela, 'flor de cerejeira'.

Quando terminou a distribuição de presentes, Shaoran toma coragem, segura seu pequeno pacote, pega a mão de Sakura e eles se aproximam do pai dela.

Todos na sala ficam em silêncio quando vêem Sakura e Shaoran se aproximarem do Sr. Kinomoto de mãos dadas. Então Shaoran, respirando fundo, fala o que ensaiou tantas vezes durante a noite:

"Senhor Kinomoto, eu amo muito sua filha, e ela me ama. Eu gostaria de que nesta noite tão especial, junto com nossos amigos e sua família, pedir que o senhor me desse a honra de ter sua filha como minha prometida, como minha noiva. Gostaria que o senhor me desse a mão de sua filha em casamento." 'Pronto, falei', pensa Shaoran.

As reações ao redor são muito diferentes. Tomoyo deu um enorme grito de alegria por seus amigos. Outro grito foi ouvido, o de Touya e seu protesto: "QUÊ, COMO SE ATREVE, SEU MOLEQUE!!!!"

Kaho Mizuke e Yukito o seguram para que ele não se atire em cima se Shaoran.

Fujitaka Kinomoto não disse nada. Ele observou a reação de seu filho e dos outros, mas, principalmente, olhou para o amor e a expectativa nos olhos de sua filha e do rapaz que a pediu em casamento. Ele lembrou de ter aquele mesmo olhar quando pediu Nadeshiko em casamento, e sua filha era tão parecida com a mãe.... E ele tinha boas lembranças daquele rapaz, apesar de Touya não gostar dele, ele sabia que o sentimento de Touya era basicamente de ciúmes em relação a irmã. Então ele faz uma simples pergunta:

"Sakura, você ama este rapaz?"

"Sim, papai, mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida."

"E você, Shaoran não? Ama minha filha?"

"Mais do que a mim mesmo."

"Sakura, este casamento te fará feliz?"

"Muito."

"Então vocês tem o meu consentimento para o noivado e o posterior casamento."

Sakura começa a chorar de felicidade e se joga nos braços de Shaoran, e eles se abraçam fortemente.

Touya chega perto do pai e pergunta: "Porque o senhor permitiu isto, ele vai magoar Sakura, ele já tentou bater nela uma vez."

"Touya, pelo que me lembro eles estavam na quarta série quando isto aconteceu, e tinham 10 anos. Eles tem 18 agora. Sakura é mais velha do que sua mãe era quando me casei com ela, eu vi o amor deles um pelo outro em seus olhos, veja como estão felizes. Não brigue com eles, não faça como a família de sua mãe fez comigo e com ela quando nos casamos."

Touya não diz mais nada, ele se lembrava da mágoa de sua mãe por sua família não ter aceito o casamento dela.

Todos na sala estavam cumprimentando o casal, Tomoyo estava filmando tudo loucamente, quase chorando de felicidade por sua melhor amiga e seu amado.

Quando os cumprimentos acabam, Shaoran pega o pequeno porta jóia e o entrega a Sakura, dizendo: "Feliz Natal, meu amor, aqui está o símbolo de nossa promessa."

Ela abre a caixinha e vê uma linda aliança de ouro com diamantes minúsculos desenhando uma flor de cerejeira nela. Pelo lado de dentro estavam gravados o nome dela e de Shaoran. Ela fica muito emocionada e Shaoran coloca a aliança em seu dedo com toda a delicadeza possível. Então ele pega outra aliança, também com os nomes deles gravados, e pede a ela que a coloque na mão dele, para completar sua promessa. Ela assim o faz. Então os dois se beijam na frente de todos, selando seu compromisso.

A noite de Natal terminou, todos estavam indo embora desejando felicidades uns para os outros e especialmente ao novo casal. Sakura leva Shaoran até a porta na hora de ir embora; eles trocam um beijo apaixonado e combinam de se encontrar no outro dia.

Shaoran vai para casa sonhando com a mais bela das flores, a sua Sakura.

Sakura vai para seu quarto sonhar acordada de novo, depois de contar ao Kero sobre o noivado e ouvir as reclamações dele contra Shaoran. Tudo o que Sakura pergunta a ele é se ele queria que ela fosse feliz. Ele responde que sim. Então ela diz que será feliz com Shaoran, e Kero para de reclamar.

A última coisa que Sakura pensa antes de dormir é que aquele foi o melhor Natal da sua vida.

__

"Um casal se forma graças a um magnetismo milagroso

e encontra-se por incríveis coincidências.

Duas almas gêmeas que se descobrem no mistério

do romance. Ainda assim, há problemas a resolver juntos,

problemas fascinantes, provas que perduram ano após ano.

Mas, se o romance se perde, perde-se o poder

de atravessar tempos difíceis, aprendendo a amar."

Richard Bach – Fugindo do Ninho


End file.
